Agricultural implements and machines, such as various plows, tillers, rippers, seeders, nutrient applicators, etc., are used to work soil of crop fields. Tillage and other agricultural implements can perform a variety of tasks, such as breaking up tough ground, injecting nutrients into the ground, and leveling the ground. Such implements are commonly towed behind work vehicles, such as tractors, and can be outfitted with a variety of ground-engaging tools, such as shanks, disks, harrowing tools and finishing tools, depending on the ground preparation operation being carried out.
The ability to efficiently and effectively conduct ground preparation operations is highly affected by the ground conditions, such as the wetness, the amount of crop residue, and the general composition of the ground. One issue is establishing and maintaining the desired engagement of the tools with the ground. This could be in terms of the proper orientation and alignment with the direction of travel of the implement, the proper ground following and penetration to achieve the desired ground preparation, or achieving a consistent orientation, following and penetration with respect to the ground across the width of the implement transverse to the travel direction of the implement.
Modern tillage implements may have a central main frame and one or more wings supporting the tools in a prescribed pattern to achieve good ground working and residue flow over an extended swathe of field as the implement traverses the field. Some tillage implements, for example, have outer wings hinged to inner wings, which, in turn, are hinged at opposite sides of the main frame. The hinges permit the wings to fold inward for transport of the implement on roadways. Arranging the various tools and attachments as needed for ground-working without interfering with folding of the implement may be challenging and may require operator intervention in the event any of the various components become entangled.